Troll Stronghold (quest)
'' Con Troll Stronghold ci si può anche riferire all'omonima area.'' Dettagli * 30 , raccomandato * 43 , raccomandato * Capacità di sconfiggere un Troll General di livello 113 * Aver completato Death Plateau |items= *Oggetti necessari ** Climbing boots, oppure 12 coins per comprarli *'Oggetti consigliati (''non richiesti)' ** Cibo decente ** Armour ** 1 Games necklace ** 1 Prayer potion (2 se il tuo prayer lvl non è molto alto) ** Equipaggiamento per Ranged o Magic per uccidere Dad da safespot |kills= *Dad (lvl 101) *Troll General (lvl 113) *Twig (lvl 71) (opzionale) *Berry (lvl 71) (opzionale)}} Walkthrough Per iniziare la quest parla con Denulth, lo troverai nello stesso posto in cui avevi iniziato Death Plateau. Denulth ti dirà che il progetto di fare un'imboscata ai trolls gli si è ritorto contro. Sono stati attaccati e Godric, il figlio di Dunstan, è stato rapito e portato nella fortezza dei Trolls. Digli che ti piacerebbe essere di aiuto. Dopo aver parlato con Denulth, inizia il tuo viaggio verso la montagna andando da Tenzing alla casa dello sherpa (vende climbing boots per 12 coins se non li hai). Lì salta la staccionata e segui il percorso finché non vedrai delle rocce a nord. Indossa i tuoi boots e scalale. Poi vai ad est ed entra nell'arena. Qui ti imbatterai in un enorme troll di nome Dad. Ti dirà che nessuno passa oltre senza averlo prima sconfitto. È di livello 101 e usa un gigantesco tronco per attaccare di melee. Può colpire fino a 25 hp e far letteralmente volare i giocatori, rintronandoli temporaneamente. C'è un safespot for combattere Dad: portati all'estremità ovest del cancello e lascialo parlare, poi resta a lato del cancello dal lato nord. Da quel punto potrai facilmente attaccarlo di ranged o magic. Puoi anche usare il Prayer contro di lui, ma sarebbe meglio conservarlo per il successivo combattimento contro il lvl 113, a meno che tu non abbia una prayer potion con te o abbia in mente di tornare in banca e uccidere il generale in un viaggio successivo. Quando Dad avrà pochi hitpoints, ti chiederà di risparmiargli la vita. Da questo momento in poi non puoi più attaccarlo, ma lui potrà comunque provare a colpirti. Dopo ciò puoi oltrepassare l'arena. Entra nella caverna e supera i Mountain trolls di livello 69 e 71. Arriverai ad una montagna a forma di spirale. Alcuni Thrower trolls di livello 68 ti lanceranno proiettili quando sarai a tiro. Per evitare danni seri attiva il Protect from Missiles oppure, se hai 43+ agility, scala le rocce (con le climbing boots) fino a salire la montagna e poi ridiscendere dall'altro lato. NON andare verso la montagna a nord-ovest, ma segui il sentiero a sud-ovest fino a raggiundere un altopiano pieno di Mountain Trolls, simile a quello di Death Plateau. Lì troverai un troll addormentato di nome Mushroom, in prossimità di un'enorme fortezza, il Troll Stronghold, nella quale devi entrare. Al suo interno troverai altri Mountain trolls (lvl 69 e 71). Dall'entrata procedi a sud finché non troverai una porta ad ovest. Entra e vai a nord. Lì troverai i Troll Generals (lvl 113). Puoi combattere contro di loro da safe-spot: tutto ciò che devi fare è attaccarli con magic o ranged e poi correre vicino all'ingresso, ma senza lasciare la stanza. Smetteranno di seguirti. Attaccali di nuovo e rimarranno fermi, senza contrattaccare. I generali impugnano enormi granite knives e mauls, e possono colpire fino a 42 hp, anche se in modo estremamente poco accurato. Hai a disposizione un safespot se vuoi usare ranged o magic: attiralo a sud della sua piccola alcova, poi fermati vicino alla torcia a muro. Lì sarai al sicuro. Se invece attacchi di melee, attiva il Protect from Melee e sarai al sicuro, perché attaccano solo di melee. Uccidine uno e otterrai la prison key. Una volta ottenute le chiavi, esci dalla porta e vai all'estremità a nord dello stronghold. Scendi le scale, usa la chiave della prigione sulla porta sbarrata e scendi ancora per raggiungere le celle. Vedrai due guardie della prigione, entrambe addormentate, di nome Twig e Berry. Sono di livello 71. Se hai 30 thieving, derubale entrambe per ottenere le cell key 1 e cell key 2. Se fallisci ma non vuoi combattere, una cella ha la porta che si apre e si chiude ed è quindi un ottimo posto per ripararsi finché non smettano di attaccarti. Come i generali, anche queste guardie possono essere uccise da safe-spot: semplicemente attacca e poi corri verso l'angolo. Non risponderanno ai tuoi colpi e potrai facilmente ucciderle. In alternativa puoi creare un altro safe-spot, attaccando una delle guardie e facendo in modo che l'altra si trovi tra te e quella che colpisci. Se non hai 30 thieving, uccidile entrambe per ottenere le chiavi. Libera sia Eadgar che Godric, quindi lascia la prigione attraverso l'uscita segreta a sud. Vai a sud e arrampicati sulle rocce, oppure usa il games necklace per teleportarti a Burthorpe. Lì parla con Dunstan (nella zona nord-est della città) e riceverai la tua ricompensa. Ricompensa 2008.|center]] * 1 quest point * 2 mysterious lamps da 10,000 XP l'una, utilizzabili per un qualsiasi skill di livello 30 o superiore. * Accesso a Trollheim e al Troll Stronghold Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Contest *Expedition *Sojourn Trivia *Se hai completato Troll Stronghold prima dell'update, la finestra di gioco ti visualizzarà un remainder al login, per ricordarti di prendere le XP lamps da Dunstan: **''Why not stop by Dunstan's house in Burthorpe? The smithy has a special reward for you. *Il giorno dell'update, la casa di Dunstan era abbastanza affollata in alcuni mondi, a causa dell'enorme numero di giocatori che avevano già completato la quest. *Twig e Berry sono i falsi nomi usati da Leif e Barda in Deltora Quest di Emily Rodda.